The Escape
by storm9449
Summary: The Seablite escape was never solved and it was thought that it would forever be a mystery, until now.


Dark Life FanFic: The Mystery Solved

They were ready to leave. They had been ready for a long time but now they had a plan to get out of the hell hole known as Seablite. After years of torture and misery they would finally be getting out. Each of them had the scars to show what they got for their time and all of them had a gift they gotten from the sea they lived in. It was their gifts that would facilitate their escape; the same gifts that had prolonged their captivity would give them their freedom. They came here to be reformed and from being the psychos they were not. Instead they leave worse off than they ever could have been before.

_Is everyone ready_ signed Shade to his roommate Pretty. The two of them were in line next to each other on the nightly run through the hallways. The guards were oblivious as to the silent conversation going on behind them.  
><em>Yes, packed and ready to go<em> Pretty signed back when the guards' backs were turned. More than likely when someone looked at the video footage later they could see the signs but years of silent discussions had developed an unspoken language only the boys understood. For months Shade and his roommates had been planning the escape. The first to discover their powers and the ones to have been there the longest they had become leaders of sorts. Shade had emerged on top having been the most defiant of them all.

_Good, phase one_ by then all of the boys had been locked into their respective cells. They all held their wrists through the bars to have their shackles removed. As soon as everyone was free the escape began. Timed to the very second it would take exactly 25 minutes to complete.

"Hey!" yelled Eel as Numbers swung at him using the weakest punch ever. Pretty started shouting for the guards to stop them. Before Eel even had to punch back the guards were in there shoving both of them back into their bunks. When they closed the cell door, the guards missed the boy who had snuck out with them leaving only three in the cell behind him.

Shade was completely naked in order to completely camouflage into his surroundings. He snuck down the halls he knew so well into a corridor that was used to bring only pain and suffering to the boys who went there. In the radio room at the end of the corridor he found everything he needed that Squeeze had put there the night before. First Shade put on the shorts that were waiting for him then he turned to the radio. Changing the channel to that of Jet's sub he sent out the signal exactly five minutes after leaving the cell. "Blood is in the water. Over. Blood is in the water." There was no turning back now.

Jet was a few miles away and received the signal in the submarine he had stolen from the warden of the prison. The first boy to have escaped, the entire government thought he was dead. They did not stop and consider that a boy could have a Dark Gift that allowed him to swim faster than the fastest submarine. "Shark has caught the scent. Over. Shark has caught the scent," Jet radioed back. Hopefully the radio control guys were too lazy to be monitoring channels like they were supposed to. He had exactly ten minutes to get into position and dock where the boys would be waiting for him.

Numbers had been counting off the seconds since Shade slipped through the door. He was standing ready to signal both Eel and Delta when it was time for them to use their gifts. 298, 299, 300 _Now,_ he signaled them and prepared for what was about to happen. Eel shot an electric charge into the electrical system that would shut off all electricity for exactly 20 minutes. Delta changed all of the guards' brain wave patterns into delta waves so they would be in deep sleep for the next twenty minutes. Squeeze then went in between his cell bars and manually opened each cell door. Without power anyone could work anything so long as it was manual. Eel's electric charge would also make the cameras go static for the next twenty minutes.

"We have exactly ten minutes to get to the docks and load up. Don't leave anything behind cause we aren't coming back," yelled Pretty who was the Shade's second in command. All the other boys went and started out towards the docks and the waiting submarine. Most of them carried nothing but the clothes on their backs, wanting to take nothing that would remind them of the hell hole known as Seablite. Silently they made their way to the docks still worried that someone would catch them and they would suffer.

Shade meanwhile went and found the man who had caused him so much pain and had ruined the lives of all the boys that were now his brothers. Slowly he crept down the hall to the room with the only man who Delta had been told not to put to sleep, Doctor Metzger. Slowly he entered the room with the one last thing Squeeze had left for him, an emerald knife. "Wake up Doc. I've come to say goodbye," Shade whispered into the doctor's ear with a knife against the doctor's throat. Suddenly Doc startled into consciousness and was surprised by the sight in front of him.

"Richard, you wouldn't hurt me now would you," he said trying not to notice the knife up against his skin. "It's not like you Richard. You aren't a murderer."

"No," said Shade his eyes dropping a bit because truthfully a part of him wished he was. "I've come to make sure you are never able to finish the work you started." Doc's eyes widened at that statement worried about what the boy would do to him. Suddenly the boy in front of him had become invisible in the blackness of his room; the glint of a knife appeared by his hand and then a sharp intense pain came first in one hand and then the other. "Goodbye Doc, maybe next time we meet I won't be so nice." With that the boy who was once known as Richard lost all that had been in his name and became the man who would become known as Shade.

"Everyone ready?" asked Jet when Shade finally came aboard. "Let's go!" he yelled when Shade gave the nod.

"What's all this?" Shade asked Pretty who had been at the door waiting for him to enter. Shade was pointing to a stack of files over in the corner.

"We had some extra time, so we thought we'd take all the information on us that Doc was so nice as to store it in one place," replied Pretty with a mischievous smile.

"Oh good maybe we can burn them all when we get topside. Have a nice party while we're at it," replied Shade looking at all the boys who were now his brothers. All of his brothers cheered glad that they were finally free of the hell hole known as Seablite.


End file.
